Lauren's Discovery
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Lauren finds out something about Randy.


LAUREN'S DISCOVERY

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place after "The Kiss And The Kiss-Off" and before Season 7 begins. Just a way Lauren could've found out about Randy's Hypothyroidism. I did a little bit of internet research to make sure my story was accurate as possible, but they never specified what type of Hypothyroidism Randy had, so I apologize if it's inaccurate in any way. Home Improvement belongs to Tim Allen and Buena Vista Entertainment. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. I broke it up into two sections so that it wouldn't get too long and because I couldn't come up with a good transition scene.

It was clear morning, a bit unusual for their part of Detroit, Michigan, but Lauren hardly noticed it as she was dropped off at her ride's house. Her mind was on the boy she had just gone out on her first date with. There was something up with Randy. She just knew it. Oh, he acted like everything was fine, but she had noticed that he always disappeared three hours before dinner and then would come right back. She went into the house and into the kitchen where she saw Randy's mother doing dishes.

"Oh, hey, Sweetie. Randy's just about ready," Mrs. Taylor stated.

"Cool. Is Mr. Taylor here?" the girl wondered, shaking off her mood. She didn't need to worry Mrs. Taylor with anything.

"No, I'm sorry. He already left," she answered.

"Shoot. Dad and I had some great ideas for the hot rod," came the glum response. Before the woman could answer, Randy came down.

"Hey, Lauren. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"Brad! Mark! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" Mrs. Taylor called. Then, "Randy, are you feeling okay? You're not looking so well," she noted.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom," he assured, grabbing his backpack. "Come on, Lauren. Let's go," he said, and hurried her out the door as Brad and Mark came down the stairs.

"Mom, I still don't see why I can't drive by myself," Brad complained.

"Do the word "telephone pole" mean anything to you?" Jill shot back.

"Aw, Mom," Brad complained.

"I just don't see why the adult has to be Mrs. Fetterman. She doesn't let anybody go over ten miles per hour," Mark commented.

"Yeah, at her rate, by the time we get to school, it'll be half over," Brad added. They looked at each other.

"Awesome!" they chorused and slapped five. They grabbed their things and headed for the door as Jill shook her head. Then, she hurried after them.

"Brad, check on Randy! He wasn't looking good!" she called. Brad waved dismissively as he headed out with Mrs. Fetterman spitting out instructions. At school, Lauren continued to keep a subtle eye on Randy. _Mrs. Taylor's right. He's not looking so good. In fact, he looks exhausted_, she thought to herself. However, she didn't have a time to approach him until lunch.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she questioned as they waited in line.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured. He turned to the lunch lady, got his food, and then headed for a table. Once he was away from the girl and sitting down, he rubbed a hand over his face. _Man, I'm so tired_, he thought to himself. Brad walked up to him.

"Hey, Randy! What's up?" he asked, sitting down.

"Hey, Brad," the younger boy greeted listlessly.

"You know, Mom's right. You're **not** lookin' so good," he noted. He placed a hand on his head. "Man, you're sweating like a pig." Randy pulled away from the touch.

"Yeah, I know. It's really hot in here."

"Dude, have you been taking your meds?" Before Randy could respond, Angela and Lauren came up.

"Hi, Brad. Hi, Randy," Lauren replied.

"Hey, girls," Brad greeted and Randy just let out a grunt as the two sat down.

"Randy, are you like, not feeling well? Because you, like look, really pale and kind of disgusting. You don't have a fever do you? Because if you do, I don't want catch it, so maybe Lauren, Brad, and I should just go sit somewhere else so you don't infect the rest of us," Angela said rapidly.

"Bite me," Randy replied tiredly.

"Maybe you should see the nurse," Lauren suggested.

"I'm fine!" Randy insisted, glaring at them. With a sigh, they dropped it. After a few minutes, Randy stood up.

"I'll be right back. I need some more soda," he told them.

"Hey, could you get me some more tea?" Angela requested. "Although, when you think about it, you can't really call it tea, because it doesn't even taste like tea. In fact, it doesn't really taste much like anything else except maybe barf," she added quickly.

"Know from experience, do you?" Randy quipped. Nevertheless, he took the glass and placed it on the tray.

"Randy, you're shaking," Lauren noted. At this, Brad quickly stood up and caught the tray as it fell out of his brother's hands and then slowly sat him down.

"Oh, geez! Randy, you idiot!" he hissed. Then, "Lauren, get the nurse!" She ran off to do as she was told.

"Hey, is he like, going to die? Because it looks like a seizure, and my uncle had a seizure and then-" Angela began to babble.

"Angela, shut up!" Brad interrupted. The school nurse came up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He's got Hypothyroidism and I don't think he's been taking his meds," Brad answered, his voice betraying his panic.

"All right. Let's get him to the office and I'll call the paramedics and your parents," she said. The nurse, Brad, and Lauren slowly stood him up and then led him to the infirmary.

* * *

Randy sat in the doctor's office, his parents on either side of him, and Angela, Brad, Mark, and Lauren sitting nearby.

"I can't believe this. You haven't been taking your medication?" Jill asked.

"Why would you do something so irresponsible? You know better than that," Tim added.

"I'm sorry. I just-" Randy's voice trailed off.

"You scared me half to death, man," Brad told him.

"Yeah, Brad said you looked really bad," Marked chimed in.

"Sorry," Randy apologized as the doctor came in.

"So Randy, I hear you haven't been taking meds," he stated. "Why is that?" he wondered.

"No good reason," he answered.

"How 'bout you tell me anyway?" the doctor suggested.

"I didn't want Lauren to feel sorry for me," Randy told him. Everyone stared at him. "I told you it wasn't a good reason!" he defended.

"It was also very dangerous, as I'm sure you're well aware," the doctor stated.

"Yeah, I know. I know. I put myself at risk for heating intolerance, sweating, muscle weakness and pain, enlarged thyroid, high blood pressure, heart attack, thyroid storm and death," Randy sighed. "Believe me; I know how stupid and dangerous it was. But I didn't think it'd be this bad after only three days!"

"Doctor, is there anything special that we need to do?" Jill queried.

"No, fortunately the thyroid didn't enlarge. He just needs to go back on his medication," the doctor stated, giving the boy a hard look. Randy nodded. "You're free to go," he told them. Everyone sighed and headed out.

"Randy, why didn't you tell me you had Hypothyroidism?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you'd react. I didn't want to be pitied."

"It doesn't matter to me. You're still Randy." Randy grinned as Lauren squeezed his hand.

"Hey, don't think you're off the hook, buddy."

"But Dad, everything worked out fine."

"You're grounded for a week."

"Aw, Mom!" However, Randy made no further protest. He was already in enough trouble. He was just glad Lauren hadn't been scared off. As long as he had Lauren, he could deal with being grounded.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I had the nurse call a hospital because I wasn't sure a school nurse would have the qualifications to deal with Hypothyroidism.


End file.
